


Crossed Hands

by Tiryn



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: AU, Abuse, Alternate Universe, Ancient Egypt, Ancient Egypt AU, Bonding, Child Abuse, Dragons, Familial Relationships, Lots of Angst, Magic, Maybe - Freeform, Monsters, Multi, Singing, Song Lyrics, Songs, War, also, bit of angst, kind of, kinda happy ending, love bastet and sekhmet, making people realize they actually love each other gods dammit, mature themes, pranks are in here somewhere, singing OC, they're fucking awesome, who am I kidding, you have to find out :)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-09-06 10:42:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 11,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8747371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tiryn/pseuds/Tiryn
Summary: A child born from hatred, she shined dully among all of the others. What made her so different? Was it the eyes that made her stand out so well, or was it her mysterious nature that drew the Pharaoh's attention? Nobody knew, except for the danger that tagged along with her everywhere she went. Poor child, having to hide and forget all her life. Poor, poor child...





	1. Chapter 1

I knelt before the Pharaoh, wondering what my punishment for nothing would be. I did not look at him, nor did I look at his son and his many friends and cousin.

Was I finally going to die? Was I finally going to be cast off from here, only to be sent straight to Anubis and his place of darkness?

I don't know; only the gods can tell what would happen to a pitiful soul like me.

The Pharaoh leaned forward, his dark eyes scrutinizing me between the standing the guards. I didn't have to see to know that; actually, I guess you can say that I can't see at all. Only the gods allow me sight to a certain extent, but it's still a mystery to me.

"Stand, girl." His deep voice gave me shivers. It was in that neutral tone that all children hated, that all people hated in general. None-the-less, I struggled to me feet, my hair creating a curtain around my feeble and beaten body. "What is your name?"

Did I have a name? I wasn't sure. Maybe I had one, once, but it's gone now. Silence stole over us for a few seconds before I gathered the courage to speak. "I do not have one, Pharaoh." My voice was small, weak; was it always that way? I wouldn't know; I don't dare to ask.

Contemplation stole over the Pharaoh's aura, and I tensed, wondering and reveling in this new change. What is going to happen?

"Come here." I made it up the steps and to his throne in a fair amount of time, even if I stumbled and fell down every two footsteps. A warm hand gripped my chin before I was looking into the face of Egypt's Pharaoh. His eyes were a beautiful crimson, which made me wonder at the dark color I swore I thought I saw. Strangely enough, I could see myself in his eyes; long, untamed black hair swept around my small, lean face. I let myself marvel at the golden skin tone before I looked myself in the eyes.

I knew what I would see; years of looking into the Nile told me that my eyes never changed. Still, the fear always presented itself at full force when I saw my one white eye staying next to it's black sister. Did the gods hate me enough to where they would bring me shame and hatred upon me instantaneously? I don't know; I never will.

The Pharaoh's warm smile distracted me for a moment. Why was he smiling? Did he find something he liked in me, or was it that he was smiling because he was going to enjoy the torture inflicted upon me?

That was soon answered.

"My son, come here and take a look at this girl." A few seconds of rustling fabric and I was staring at a pair of violet eyes, these more open that their father pair. Shock crossed his face before he looked at his father in question. "She would be a lovely friend to you, if I am not mistaken." With his other hand, he gestured for one of the guards to take off my shackles.

I was surprised; all my life, I was told I would be killed, yet this seemed to reverse it. The Pharaoh wanted me alive! And friends? Would it be true if I had friends?! "Atemu, I want you to take her to Isis and get her healed. After that, give her a name; she will be your confident from then on." Everyone was shocked, I knew, but I couldn't stand there looking like something extraordinary happened.

I bowed to the Pharaoh, hoping to hide my tears of happiness. "Thank you..." My voice was still small, but it seemed to be stronger now, more stable. He nodded, and Prince Atemu, along with all of his friends, started to lead me to this Isis.

* * *

It was quiet; only the echoes of our footsteps made sure that I wasn't going deaf. Prince Atemu tried to keep his gaze ahead, but he did slide glances at me every once a while. It was probably to make sure that I didn't fall behind, or maybe it was because of my strangeness, being Egyptian with a white eye and a black eye and all.

We arrived to what seemed to be the healer's room; the room was organized and clean, the shelves filled to the brim with scrolls and ointments. "What is it you need, Prince?" A woman, a beautiful woman, walked out from one of the side rooms, cleaning her hands on a rag. Her eyes roved over the group before they landed upon me. "Come here, child." There was no hesitation in my footsteps this time; Isis had an aura about her that said she was kind, loyal, and not a traitor of any sort.

She knelt down before me, her eyes containing questions that she wouldn't ask. "What is wrong with this child, Atemu?" Her eyes never left mine as she asked this question.

"She has many wounds that need to be cleaned and wrapped, Isis." The Prince's voice was smooth like silk, but it had that deep tone that he had no doubt inherited from his father. "Father wants he cleaned and healed." Isis nodded, her long black hair shining in the sunlight.

"Where are your wounds child?" Hesitation; should I really bare myself to her? My wounds were all over my body, and I didn't feel comfortable stripping in front of a crowd of men. Besides, men were the ones who handed me these scars with whips and chains alike.

"All over, milady." I answered, looking down at the floor. I noticed that there wasn't a speck of dust anywhere. I wondered at how many times a day this room had to be cleaned. My hands gripped the stone underneath my tunic, praying for the Gods to help me in some way to calm my mental raging storm.

She stood up and offered a golden hand to me. "Come with me, then." I laid my own hand in hers. My hand was scarred and small compared to Isis' thin smooth hand. Isis led me to another room, instructing the others to wait there. Beyond the curtains was a big room filled with white beds, probably for the patients that come by and visit. She proceeded to sit me at the farthest bed in the darkest corner. Pulling the curtains around the bed, Isis seemed to be looking around and glaring, as if daring any person to come by and disturb her. "Let's start with the back." I turned around and started to strip, ignoring her questioning eyes.

The only thing left on me after all of that was my precious stone, which I held in my hands.

"Oh my..." I knew what she saw; scars imprinted on me, criss-crossing until my once-golden back was now a red mess. "Does it hurt?" Her voice wobbled with the effort to hold back the tears. She would cry, for me? I looked through my memories, wondering if my original mother ever cried for me. Only a blank presented itself to me.

"Not anymore." It didn't hurt, none of them did, but the one that did... No, it couldn't be seen, not that scar. I fidgeted, fiddling with the black and white stone in my hands.

The next few minutes were a blur, even in that moment. She covered me in ointments and bandages, anger clearly on her face. "I'll be back." She said, quickly closing the curtain quickly as she left the room. I heard her order some of the lower nurses to go find some small tunics, but I didn't want to listen anymore.

My vision turned black again. It seems that for the next few minutes, the Gods have taken my vision elsewhere. I wrapped myself up in one of the blankets and cautiously laid down, waiting for Isis to come back.

* * *

Atemu looked at his friends, bored and wanting to be anywhere but in the healing room. "So, what will you name her?" Heba asked, his voice small and timid. Violet eyes slid over to look at his personal servant, the same question running through his head. Atemu sighed and answered with, "I don't know."

A few more seconds of silence before they all jumped up in alarm. Why? Because Isis looked _pissed._ It wasn't the 'I'm-going-to-murder-someone-slowly-and-painfully' pissed, but it was the 'you-better-hope-that-Ra-has-mercy-upon-you' pissed, and frankly, that scared every male in the room. Isis paced for a few seconds, muttering curses under her breath. Even Bakura, ex-King of Thieves, couldn't hear what in the world she was muttering.

She then spun and shot the coldest glare to every male in the room. Seth wanted to go hide in the kitchen, and that was saying something! "Where did you find her?" Isis hissed, her eyes glowing with utter hatred. Atemu shivered at the tone of her voice, but it was Malik that decided to step up and confront the angry healer. "We didn't find her; the gate guards found her. We were only there for her trial." He didn't even smirk, wanting to take cautious steps with the woman.

Isis took several deep breaths before her aura seemed to tame itself. "Atemu..." The Prince of Egypt stepped up in front of her. Isis broke down into tears, which sent almost everyone into a panic. Jono, Seth's personal servant, rushed forward, as did Heba, and caught the weeping woman as she fell to the floor. Atemu had no clue what to do, but the men finally got a clue as to what got Isis in such a mood.

"You should've seen those scars... They were so awful..." Atemu knelt down and laid a comforting hand on her shoulder. "I'm surprised she still has a back." Cold settled deep in the men's hearts. Was it really that bad? "Please," Her eyes connected to those of every man in the room, even those of the personal servants. "Take care of her." Another sob escaped her throat. "She needs people, she needs friends."

Malik and Bakura stood there awkwardly, not knowing what to do with crying women. Usually, Isis was such a strong-will spirit, but seeing that strange girl's scars sent her into hysterics. "Here is the tunic you wanted, milady." Isis quickly wiped her tears away and took the tunic from the young girl. "Thank you; you are dismissed." The servant bowed and left, not wanting to be in the gaze of the men any longer.

She left the room and gestured for the men to follow her.

* * *

Isis's footsteps were easy to distinguish; she stepped lightly and hurriedly, almost as if guiding someone to where I was. I could only guess that 'someone' was the group of men waiting for me. The blackness faded, and I could see again. I sat up and saw Isis come into the curtains with a clean white tunic in her arms. "Here, get dressed and we will speak about your name." I bowed and thanked her.

The tunic went to about mid-thigh, and it had no sleeves. It was a fairly simple design, so I assumed one of the servants was lending me their clothing. Thankfully, Isis didn't ask about the stone around my neck, but I was thinking they were all wondering what a little girl like me was doing with a precious stone like this.

I stepped out from behind the curtains with my head down once again. The Prince's feet appeared at the edge of my vision, and they distracted me from the soft hand that tilted my chin up. His eyes searched mine, looking for something. I don't know what he was looking for, but I think he found it, since he smiled warmly at me.

"What would you like your name to be?" I thought for a moment. What would fit me as a name? I wasn't beautiful, but maybe I could name myself after my favorite color.

"Would Shiro be acceptable, Prince?" I asked. His smile grew and he nodded.

"Please, call me Atemu." He turned, not seeing my shocked expression. "These are my friends and loyal guards, Malik and Bakura." Both men sent me an evil smirk; I think I can get along with them. "With them are their personal servants, Marik and Ryou." The resemblance between Malik and Marik were astonishing, but I kept that one to myself. "This is my cousin, Priest Seth, and his personal servant, Jono." I instantly loved Jono's hair; it was so freaking golden! "And this is my personal servant, Heba." The small boy smiled at me, seeming to warm up to me a bit more. I bowed and said my own greetings.

"Come, you must be starved!" Jono said, his smile spreading across his own pale face. I nodded and smiled. Atemu gestured for us to follow, and everyone proceeded to leave. Before I left though, I turned to Isis and hugged her. "Thank you so much." I whispered. I left her standing there, shocked, but with a small smile on her face.

It was nice, really, to see people that semi-cared for me.

How long will it last?


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Looks long, but it is actually really short.
> 
> Shiro is given the first opportunity in a long while to sing.

Shiro marveled at the palace. She wasn't all that scared to actually look at the luxuries of the Pharaoh and his son and friends; it was amazing! It seemed to sparkle and shine like the Nile would at times. At that thought, the girl was saddened; would she ever see the beautiful river, even though it reminded her of her grief every waking moment? Would she not be able to venture outside the palace now?

Shiro didn't know what a 'friend to the Prince' meant, but she was fairly sure it meant she had to stay put... Maybe, but she has been wrong before...

"Heba and Jono, right?" She whispered, trying to put names to faces. The blonde male, Jono, nodded, smiling at the girl as he shoveled more food into his mouth. Heba nodded politely. "What do I do around here? I am not quite sure what to do..."

Heba only smiled. He thought the young girl was fairly cute and was willing to help her with anything she needed. "Well, you will hang out with us and the Pharaoh, talk to him, have fun, occasionally clean, but that's something we all have to do." She nodded and smiled. Shiro then seemed to hesitate before asking, "am I allowed to sing?"

The thought occurred to her just then that since she was free from the people whom gave her scars, then maybe she was free to sing. Then again, that was only another assumption right now.

Jono seemed surprised and was the first to reply. "You can sing?" Thankfully, he swallowed his food before talking. Shiro nodded, her shyness shining through once again. "Will you sing us a song?" His red eyes seemed to flash in excitement, and his face only seemed to scream that he really wanted to hear her voice. Her eyes wondered over to Heba, who also seemed to be excited.

She took a deep breath. "I don't know... how long it has been since I've sung, but I'll try my best." A small smile flitted across her lips before Shiro took another breath and started to sing.

_"Home is behind_

_the world ahead_

_and there are many paths to tread._

_Through shadow,_

_to the edge of night,_

_until the stars are all alight._

_Mist and shadow,_

_cloud and shade;_

_all shall fade._

_All shall_

_...fade..."_

Silence. Shiro shifted a little, nervous of what they would think. She choose that song because it was short, and it didn't strain her vocal chords too much.  _'Maybe I should have picked something different...'_ Tackles from both sides sent the young girl reeling. "That was amazin'!" Jono exclaimed, hugging the living daylights out of Shiro. "Will you sing for us again? Please?" She looked to her other side and saw that Heba was giving her the puppy-dog-eyed look.

"That would be nice, yes." All three heads shot up to see everyone standing in the doorway. Atemu was smiling softly. They all gathered a seat around where the three were eating and settled themselves down. "So, would you?"

Shiro nodded. Jono and Heba let go, sitting beside their respective masters. She stood there, thinking of a song before a kind of medley appeared in her head.

She took a couple of deep breaths, calming herself down before starting once again.

_"Upon one summer's morning_

_I carefully di' stray_

_down by the Walls of Wapping,_

_where I met a sailor gay_

_conversing with a young lass,_

_who seem'd to be in pain._

_Saying, 'William, when you go,_

_I fear you ne'er return again.'_

_My heart is pierced by Cupid._

_I distain all glittering gold._

_There is nothing can console me,_

_but my jolly sailor bold._

_His hair, it hangs in ringlets,_

_his eyes as black as coal._

_My happiness attend him_

_wherever he may go._

_From Tower Hill to Blackwall,_

_I'll wander, weep and moan,_

_all for my jolly sailor,_

_until he returns home._

_My heart is pierced by Cupid._

_I distain all glittering gold._

_There is nothing can console me,_

_but my jolly sailor bold._

_My father is a merchant,_

_the truth I now will tell,_

_and in great London city,_

_in opulence doth dwell._

_His fortune doth exceed_

_three hundred thousand gold,_

_and he frowns upon his daughter,_

_who loves a sailor bold._

_A fog for his riches,_

_his merchandise and gold._

_True love has grafted my heart;_

_give me my sailor bold._

_My heart is pierced by Cupid._

_I distain all glittering gold._

_There is nothing can console me,_

_but my jolly sailor bold._

_Should he return in pov'rty_

_from o'er the ocean far,_

_to my tender bosom_

_I'll press my sailor tar._

_My sailor is as smiling_

_as the pleasant month of May,_

_and often we have wondered_

_through Ratcliff Highway._

_Many a pretty blooming_

_young girl we did behold_

_reclining on the bosom_

_of her jolly sailor bold._

_My heart is pierced by Cupid._

_I distain all glittering gold._

_There is nothing can console me,_

_but my jolly sailor bold._

_My name, it is Maria,_

_a merchant's daughter fair,_

_and I have left my parents_

_and three thousand pounds a year._

_Come all you pretty fair maids,_

_whoever you may be,_

_who live a jolly sailor_

_that plows the raging sea._

_While up aloft in storm,_

_from me his absence mourn,_

_and firmly pray arrive the day_

_he's never more to roam._

_My heart is pierced by Cupid._

_I distain all glittering gold._

_There is nothing can console me,_

_but my jolly sailor bold._

_My heart is pierced by Cupid._

_I distain all glittering gold._

_There is nothing can console me..._

_but my jolly sailor bold..."_

Shiro took a deep breath and let it out. That one was rather long winded, and she remembered hearing another girl singing it while she was working. The strange girl could only slightly remember where the other girl was from. Her mismatched eyes looked at the new friends she had in front of her and smiled slightly. "What do you think?"

Jono and Heba grinned, looking to be proud parents of their child (she did seem a lot younger than most of them). Atemu smiled softly and gave her a well-deserved compliment. MARIO and Bakura seemed to be frozen in shock; she hoped that was a good sign. Malik and Ryou grinned, seemingly liking her song. Set also seemed to be in shock.

Shiro bowed, taking everything as a good sign. Maybe she wasn't so useless after all around here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two songs featured in this chapter:
> 
> 1\. The Edge of Night as performed by Billy Boyd from the movie Lord of the Rings: The Return of the King.
> 
> The song is actually part of a poem titled "A Walking Song" which is featured in the book The Fellowship of the Ring in the third chapter. It has been adapted for movie purposes and here as well.
> 
> 2\. My Jolly Sailor Bold as arranged by John DeLuca, Dave Giuli and Matt Sullivan featured in the movie series, Pirates of the Caribbean.
> 
> The song has been highlighted in the movie PotC: On Stranger Tides, but the last three verses were the only ones featured. However, despite the song being credited, it was not released on the film's soundtrack.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The famed dancing Indian princess, Anzu, and the blonde beauty of China, Princess Mai, have come to the palace. One with clear intentions, and the other, not so clear.

Everything went by quickly after her singing. She cleaned a bit, cooked, and sometimes even sang while she did so. It was no secret that they enjoyed Shiro's singing.

The downside to this was that it only made them more curious about her and her origins.

That, and a lot of jealous girls, which resulted in a lot of hanging out with Bakura and Marik.

Shiro still thought they were a bit scary, but they were good people once she hung out with them more. They certainly had made her laugh on more than one occasion. Pranks were the cause and the chewing out that they were given by Atemu were just plain hilarious.

Heba and Jono were still her best friends. Since they were of the same status, they taught her what to do, when to do it, and what not to do in the presence of the Council. They even joined her in her duties to make sure she was okay. Shiro really enjoyed the attention, but was scared of it at the same time. Most of the time, she didn't know what to do when repaid with kindness or something of the like.

She learned though.

What she enjoyed the most out of all of this, though, were the creatures that everyone seemed to know about. Atemu had this little cute thing called a Kuribo, and it really enjoyed her attention. Set had this beautiful dragon that seemed extremely intimate with him, as if there was another soul within the creature. Heba also had a dragon, but it was a red-eyed black dragon that also enjoyed her attention. This black magician followed after all of them and seemed to accept Shiro as part of the group.

It was good, since it seemed like Shiro also seemed to get in trouble a bit.

Such as with the new guests that were coming in a few days. Scratch that, they came in early.

One was the Chinese Princess named Mai that was tall and strangely pale and blonde. It might have something to do with her supposed roots in the English world, but nobody really knew.

The other was the dancing Princess of India, Anzu, that was after Atemu's hand in marriage. No one (except for obvious select few) knew why he simply did not accept it.

But those were only rumors in which Shiro just had to see for herself.

* * *

**_*Time Skip Because I have nothing else*_ **

The women continued fanning the prince and his father as the messengers announced the girls' arrival. Shiro stood in the back with Jono, Yugi, Marik, and Ryou, staying as silent as possible. Jono was trying to look around Set to see the girls (she guessed that they were really, _really_ pretty), and Heba was slightly fidgety, looking extremely nervous for some reason. Marik and Ryou, contrary to their crazy and calm (respectively) personalities, they were both muttering obscenities and putting her behind them.

Were they bad people? She hadn't even met them yet!

"Hello Pharaoh Akhtem, Prince Atemu." Two female voices echoed. Because of Shiro's shortness, she couldn't see what they looked like from up close.

"Welcome to our fair kingdom of the desert, Princess Mai, Princess Anzu." Atemu said, standing up and greeting the two of them with a polite smile. Afterwards, gifts and pleasantries were exchanged as the music continued to play in the background. The group stayed in the shadows, ready to attend to their own charges.

"I have heard that you had a sweet singing bird here in your palace." This female voice was suave and smooth. Shiro thought that this one was Mai.

"Will you let her sing for us?" Anzu asked. Her voice was slightly higher, but still sweet.

Atemu hesitated, but consented at his father's nod. He gestured for Heba to bring Shiro. Heba himself thought of disobeying him (and he was the most obedient!), but did as he was told; he didn't need to cause a riot on the first day the Princesses were here.

This was the time that Shiro finally looked at the two new guests. Mai, as true to the rumors, was tall, blonde, and pale, but in a beautiful way. She dressed in deep green silks with gold accents. Anzu was also covered in silk, but it seemed to be wrapped around her tan frame and conceal her. The pink really suited her, though.

She blushed and curtsied to the two. Both of the women looked at the young girl in what seemed to be in astonishment. "I didn't know that children were kept as entertainment, Pharaoh Akhtem." Atemu was bristled at this comment and was quick to defend his new friend and sister in his eyes. "She is a wonderful addition to this palace and is a great friend of mine, Princess Mai." He glared at the woman, eyes flashing a deep red. "I would advise you to please keep your opinions to yourself."

Mai wanted to object, but held herself back.

Anzu finally spoke up. "Will you please sing a song for us?" She asked, smiling sweetly at the strange child before her. Shiro, extremely shy, nodded and stifled herself, thinking of a good one that she had not sung yet.

Shiro's eyes lit up, finally thinking of a runic one that another girl she knew sung long ago.

_"Oh misty eye of the mountain below_

_Keep careful watch of my brother's souls_

_and should the sky be filled with fire and smoke_

_Keep watching over Durin's sons_

_If this is to end in fire_

_then we should all burn together_

_watch the flames climb high_

_into the night_

_calling out father, oh_

_stand by and we will_

_watch the flames burn auburn on the mountain side_

_I..._

_And if we should die tonight_

_we should all die together_

_raise a glass of wine_

_for the last time_

_calling out Father, oh_

_prepare as we will_

_watch the flame burn auburn on_

_the mountain side_

_desolation comes upon the sky_

_Now I see fire_

_inside the mountain_

_I see fire_

_burning the trees_

_and I see fire_

_Hollowing souls_

_I see fire_

_blood in the breeze_

_and I hope that you remember me_

_oh should my people fall then_

_surely I would do the same_

_confined in mountain holes we_

_got too close to the flames_

_calling out Father, oh_

_hold fast and we will_

_watch the flames burn auburn on_

_the mountain side_

_desolation comes upon the sky_

_Now I see fire_

_inside the mountain_

_I see fire_

_burning the trees_

_and I see fire_

_hollowing souls_

_I see fire_

_blood in the breeze_

_and I hope that you remember me_

_and if the night is burning_

_I will cover my eyes_

_for if the dark returns then my_

_brothers will die_

_and as the sky is falling down_

_it crashed into this lonely town_

_and with that shadow upon the ground I_

_hear my people screaming louder_

_and I see fire_

_inside the mountains_

_I see fire_

_burning the trees_

_and I see fire_

_hollowing souls_

_I see fire_

_blood in the breeze_

_I see fire_

_and I see fire burn auburn_

_on the mountain side"_

Silence. That one was long, but at least it wasn't as long as the mermaid one she sang a while back. Shiro curtsied and scurried back to her hiding hole behind her friend's backs.

"That was simply amazing." Anzu exclaimed, clapping her hands in joy. She wiped a tear from the corner of her eye before handing another smile to Atemu. Mai still sat there, a tear running down her face. "It was magnificent..." The blonde princess muttered. With the way Atemu puffed up in pride, Set almost likened his cousin to a peacock.

Shiro also beamed in pride, smiling as she heard the compliments thrown her way. Then darkness filled her vision. She frowned and grabbed the closest person to her, who happened to be Marik. The white haired man frowned, but shrugged it off, seeing as it was one of her moments again where she spaced out on everything and everyone.

The royals then traded gossip and decided to visit with each other more tomorrow, as it was soon getting dark. They all rose cordially and left to go to their own chambers.

Marik was trying to get Shiro off of him, but she had a pretty tight grip. "Hey, Malik." He called out, making sure only the group was there before doing so. "Think you can get our little princess off of me? She won't let go." Malik shrugged and gently pried her fingers apart. "Come on, princess," he teased. "It's time to let go of him."

He waited for a response, but frowned when she didn't even look his way. "Oi, Princess." Malik said, getting a little irritated now. He waved a hand in front of her and grew very slightly worried. "Shiro..."

She seemed to snap out of it and looked towards him, smiling sheepishly. "Sorry, Malik, spaced out for a bit."

"Well, at least she's okay." Ryou said, patting her black hair. "Come on, we have chores to do." She nodded and skipped after the rest of the servant group, smiling and laughing at some joke or story that Jono was probably telling everyone.

"There's something going on with her..." Malik said, staring after her in thought. Marik sighed and nodded in agreement. "Whatever it is, I hope she tells us."

"Well, you two are uncharacteristically worried." Atemu smirked as the two jumped to face the prince. Set hid a smirk behind his own hand.

Marik scowled and stomped away to do his own chairs, mumbling under his breath about princes and their sneaky-ass ways. Malik growled and crossed his own arms. "Not worried, just curious." He muttered, turning away to hide the slight blush on his cheeks.

"Whatever you say, Tomb-Robber." Set teased, joining Bakura in laughing as Marik glared at them. "Whatever, you damned priest." He shot back, turning his back on the three, grumbling under his own breath now.

"Seriously though," Marik said. "When she 'spaces out,' she acts like she's blind." Atemu frowned and stepped up to his friend. "Are you sure, Marik?" He shrugged in response. "It's only a theory that I need to test, but I'm fairly certain that is what is happening."

Bakura sighed. "Well, at least I'm not the only one that's noticed." Set turned to glare at him. "What? I wasn't sure myself, okay!" He said, defending himself.

"Guys!" Atemu cut in, glaring at the three people he considered his closest friends. "We'll investigate this _after_ the Princesses are gone, okay? We do not need them to know about any of this!" Set knew that Atemu was right, so he stepped down from the current pissing contest.

"Fine," Bakura and Marik both responded. "But we're still not going to change."

Atemu plopped onto the floor and sighed. "Yeah, don't remind me." The prince dreaded the moment the two of them pulled a prank and give him a massive headache. Knowing Anzu, she would demand that it be cleaned up by one of his personal servants while flirting with him at the same time.

Ra help them all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song featured in this chapter:
> 
> I See Fire performed by Ed Sheeran featured in the movie The Hobbit: The Desolation of Smaug  
> This had some minor edits in it, mostly in the last few lines, because I couldn't be bothered with repeating the line five times over.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sweet little song bird, don't you know of the darkness that follows your steps?
> 
> Shiro accidentally stumbles upon a plan that is not all innocent, and thus is taken as a result. Also, what does Priest Set see in his accordance with the gods?

Serving the princesses had come to be seen as an... interesting time. They liked my singing enough to keep asking for more, but there weren't many songs that I knew.

They were both nice, and they didn't flinch (much) at my eyes, which was a very nice change. Actually, this whole palace was a wonderful change. Heba, Jono, Marik, and Ryou were kind to her and showed her what to do, but they had this awful habit of keeping me away from the princesses.

One of the reasons soon came to light.

I was moving some food through the palace when I heard a... strange conversation coming down the hall. I quickly hid, praying that I wouldn't be found by whoever it was.

"Well, what are you going to do if he says no again?!" A frown marred my features. Was that Princess Mai?

A sigh. "I'll have to resort to the potion." What were both the princesses planning?! I have to warn Atem... "It's the only other option I have."

A small chuckle escaped from Mai. "You are dumber than you look! Please, all we have to do is... entice him." The footsteps stopped right beside where I was hiding. Panic gripped me when I saw Mai suddenly jump around to where I was hiding and grinned. "Don't worry, my little song bird," she cooed, her kindness from before gone. "We'll take good care of you."

That's when my vision returned to black once more.

* * *

Once again, Set was confused. He tried every trick in the book, but the Gods were giving him no answers to what he seeks. "Frustrated, cousin?" Set's eyes only glanced over to Atem before turning back to the bowl of pure water in front of him, a growl threatening to escape.

"I do not understand! The Gods do not wish to speak with me for some reason..." He sighed and sat down heavily on a nearby chair. "It's like your question is not important enough at the moment."

"Not important enough? Well, there must be an explanation for this." Set snorted, thinking that Akhten would throw a hissy fit, so much unlike his dear son. Atem was the one who would think of the positive, but that trait did not come out very often.

"Well, we can ask." Set said, hauling himself out of the chair once again. "Let's just hope that the Gods are willing enough to speak with us this time." He walked up and started waving his scepter around, whispering a language other than the common tongue. Atem only watched his cousin's eyes turn a milky white and smoke arise from the bowl of water.

Magic was something that did not allude the young prince, but it was something that he always had a fascination with watching.

The smoke curled and danced along with the hypnotic words. Atem watched the smoke shape itself into a... person, a familiar person with long hair and two different eyes. Set's eyes narrowed, confusion flitting across his face. The trance broke, the smoke dissipated, and Set was pulled back into today's world. He was pale, erratically breathing.

"Cousin, sit! What did they say?" Set closed his eyes and took deep breaths to calm down.

"As always, it was cryptic," Set started. He glanced up at Atem, then looked away quickly, trying to get the gory image of his cousin's face out of his head. "I need a few days to interpret it..." Atem, suspicious of something, nodded and started to walk out. "However, there is one clear thing." Atem stopped, indicating that he was listening. "We need to protect Shiro. There's something special about her that the gods are willing to show her to me. Be careful, there's something darker at work now."

Atem hesitated, another question hanging off of his tongue, but he nodded and left.

Set sagged in his chair, but decided that the floor was cooler and sagged there. "Darkness indeed." He muttered, his eyes glued to the bowl of water. "Darkness indeed..."


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Do you know what happens to a songbird when it is trapped in a cage for too long?"
> 
> Mai has motives that are arising over the sun more so than before, and thus threatens Atemu with Shiro's life if he does not marry Anzu soon. What is Shiro to do, trapped and all alone with her thoughts once again?

Anzu sat as her friend Mai danced around the little songbird that they captured. She was sitting in a cage, not blinking, not moving. It unnerved the Indian Princess a bit to see her like that, but she steeled herself in her decision. The princess must have Atemu's hand in marriage, no matter what.

"Oh, little songbird, won't you sing for us?" Mai purred, eyes glaring through the bars of the cage at Shiro. The young girl did not move, did not twitch a single muscle to show that she had heard Mai. This had been going on for several minutes now, giving Mai quite the volatile temper.

"Mai, if she sings, that means they would find us." Anzu said, her voice calm and devoid of emotion. Mai sighed, but stood and turned her back to the Egyptian slave. "We only need her missing for a little while and then we can give her back, right?"

Mai sighed yet again, but this time it was in exasperation. "Oh, Anzu, Anzu, Anzu... That is not how blackmail goes, do you understand? We have to keep her until after the marriage. Not before."

Anzu smiled. "Of course, Mai." She then frowned. "Mai, if I may ask a question..." Said blonde looked at her friend expectantly. "What do you get out of this? Of helping me, I mean." Anzu admitted to herself that she didn't particularly like the grin that graced Mai's face. It was predatory in nature.

"Don't you worry your pretty little head. I'm all in this... for you."

Anzu felt that she could live with that... for now.

* * *

Heba was frustrated. He couldn't find Shiro anywhere! And from the looks on Jono, Ryou, and Malik's faces, they couldn't find her either.

"Where could she have gone?" Jono growled, eyes still twitching left and right.

Ryou paled, a thought coming to mind. "Do you think she was kidnapped?"

"Right from under our noses?" Malik sighed, running a hand through his bright white hair. "That's a speculation, but we only searched half of the castle..."

"What if we can't find her?" Heba hissed, glaring at nothing in particular. "We have to find her before Atemu finds out!"

"Finds out what, exactly?" The four servants turned to see Marik and Bakura standing there, arms crossed with smirks glued to their faces.

Malik cursed. Now they were found out. Why couldn't they have more time to keep things under wraps? Because they really needed it...

"Well?" Bakura prompted. Heba glared at Bakura and pouted, mumbling what has happened under his breath.

Malik sighed. "Well, keep searching and we'll keep the Prince busy from doing anything that would need Shiro." Everyone nodded and separated.

Bakura looked over to Malik and said, "didn't she leave to go get food for us or something?" Malik nodded, worry flashing through his eyes. Though he would never admit to something like that. "Well, she might have been kidnapped if it has taken this long for us to notice..." Bakura said, trying to get his friend to say something.

Malik sighed forcefully and glared at the ex-tomb raider. "Look, I don't know what to do, but we need to keep Atemu busy for as long as possible until she turns up. If she doesn't, Atemu is going to notice anyways and then we're screwed either way."

"Such an eloquent way to put it." Both men turned to see Atemu strolling up to them, anger clouding his eyes. "Mind telling me what it is that you are trying to keep from me? Again?"

 _Well, shit,_ was the only thought that went through their heads.

* * *

Atemu sat at feast that night, not really himself. Akhten noticed and was slightly worried, also since he couldn't see his son's new servant girl anywhere. Anzu and Mai were treating them to a glorious tale of battles that happened once in their homelands (Akhten full-heartedly disapproved of the ladies knowing of these things, but other societies customs were not his to judge) when Anzu turned to Atemu.

"Prince Atemu, would it be alright if we could hear another song?" Atemu's grip tightened around his utensil. What was he supposed to say? Ah, wait, he can improvise!

"She is busy working." Atemu said, continuing to eat his food delicately. Anzu frowned sadly, but let the subject go anyways.

The prince saw Mai give the Indian Princess a look and a nudge, as if telling her to go on ahead and say something. Anzu frowned and shook her head, but that made Mai made, so she stood and bowed before Pharaoh Akhten.

"Pharaoh, if it would please you to let me speak a moment?" Akhten nodded and set his own utensils down, gesturing for his son to do the same. "Well, as it stands, I am to understand that your son has no wife as of now?" The pharaoh had an idea of where this conversation was heading, but waved the consent to go on ahead. "Well, since my friend is too shy to ask herself, I would like to ask that Anzu be considered as the bride."

Silence. Atemu rolled his eyes. Why were they pulling this now?

"Let us council upon this, and we will send word of our answer to you in the morning." Akhten replied, already going back to eating. He lost count of how many times this has happened; why would now be of any difference?

"Of course, Pharaoh." Both women said.

The rest of that night's feast was spent in silence. They soon all wandered off to their bed chambers, but Mai wanted a little word with the prince before he could go anywhere.

She followed him until she was sure that nobody was around, then approached him. "Oh, my dear little prince..." Atemu spun around at the voice, though he thought he shouldn't be so surprised at who it was. "What will you do? The little songbird is not here to comfort you and sway your decision, and Anzu is asking for your hand in marriage yet again."

"If I remember correctly, Princess Mai, it is you who asked for Princess Anzu." Mai giggled maniacally. "What does my servant have anything to do with this?" Keep calm, he thought to himself, no need to kill her when there is no reason to.

"Do you know what happens when a songbird is trapped in a cage for too long?"

Atemu narrowed his eyes and growled.

Mai laughed outright. She was enjoying this far too much. "Poor little songbird, trapped all alone, no one to help her, but the one she calls brother." Her laugh subsided into little chuckles and giggles. "Think carefully on your decision, my prince, before the songbird's wings are clipped and her voice gone... forever."

Atemu stomped away, getting the message but unable to prove that she had just threatened Shiro's life if he did not consent to marry Anzu. He flipped one golden bang out of his face. If only Shiro didn't get involved with all this, then she would be safe with Heba and the others.

* * *

I didn't dare move. I had no wish to do anything for these horrid girls. I didn't want to sing for them, but I knew that I would be forced to one day.

Mai came in, giggling and twirling happily. "Don't worry little songbird," she cooed, her finger tilting my head to face her eyes. Once, I thought those eyes were kind, but now they were filled with a madness that I had no name for. "The prince will do as I say and you will not be harmed." She quickly retracted her hand and danced out of the room, closing the door behind her.

I sighed and slumped down. I was tired of being a bargaining chip, of being the slave that was thrown around because I was cursed.

Tears dripped down, obscuring my vision in a different way than I was used to. I didn't want Atemu to suffer for my mistakes, my carelessness at being caught. They were my friends, my...

I sniffled and thought of a way to actually tell them that I was still here, that I was still alright... But the only thing I have that I can actually use is my... I chuckled at my own stupidity. Of course that would work!

They would recognize my voice, right? Especially if I sang!

I wiped away my tears and took a few deep breaths. I need to sing strongly for this, no matter what will happen if I was caught. Well, I could only hope.

_"Blackbird singing in the dead of night_   
_take these broken wings_   
_and learn to fly_

_All your life_   
_you were only waiting_   
_for this moment to arise_

_Blackbird singing in the dead of night_   
_take these sunken eyes_   
_and learn to see_

_All your life_   
_you were only waiting_   
_for this moment to be free_

_Blackbird fly_

_Blackbird fly_

_Into the light_   
_of the dark black night_

_Blackbird fly_

_Blackbird fly_

_Into the light_   
_of the dark black night_

_Blackbird singing in the dead of night_   
_take these broken wings_   
_and learn to fly_

_all your life_   
_you were only waiting_   
_for this moment to arise_

_for this moment to arise_

_for this moment to arise."_

A hand slammed into the cage, stopping me from singing. "Confounding little songbird..." Mai's voice rang through the darkness. I scooted farther until my back touched the farthest point of the cage as Mai's face came in closer. "You're going to be sorry."

I was scared. Why didn't anybody come to help me? Was I so far gone that they couldn't hear me? Was I alone again?

Am I abandoned?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song featured in this chapter:
> 
> "Blackbird" performed by The Beatles, also featured in the movie Across the Universe which was an ode to The Beatles as far as I'm aware  
> I really like this song because it's simple, and it does connect with Shiro on an emotional level and gives insight to her past in a very roundabout way.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shiro has been found, scarred and bruised. Would she ever wake back up?

Bakura yawned, glaring into the darkness of the night. What was it with Ra not being able to be here for the entire time? It would make things so much easier to find the little princess. As much as it pained him to say this (and it really did - Bakura, ex-Thief King, was not the mushy type... or feelings type at all really), Bakura was starting to miss the strange little princess with her strange colored eyes and little rare black opal around her neck... She was amusing and was growing 'brighter.' Ryou's words, not his own.

Malik and Marik were searching another wing of the palace while Bakura was searching the dungeon (no way in Hell was he going to allow Ryou anywhere near here), trying to decide which idiot he should beat up first for information. Then again, neither one of the princesses have been down here, so it wasn't very likely for them to tell any of these prisoners anything.

The golden-haired man sighed and started going up the stairs, trying to think of a place to look next.

When he opened the door, Ryou was standing there with an excited look on his face.

"Didn't I tell you not to come here, Ryou?" The younger male rolled his eyes but kept the smile on his face. Bakura smiled and leaned against the doorway. "Alright, what is it?"

Ryou laid a finger over his lips then gestured for the elder to follow him. As Bakura stealthily followed the white-haired boy, he faintly heard something musical in the silence. He looked to Ryou and saw his grin had widened. As they stepped closer to another dungeon door, the voice grew louder.

Bakura definitely recognized the little song bird.

"Ryou, go get Malik and Marik and get back here as soon as you can. Wake up Jono and Heba and tell them we found her." Ryou looked ready to argue, but decided that the look on Bakura's face meant that there was going to be no argument. The young servant nodded and scampered off, his footsteps quiet. Bakura allowed a moment of pride swell his chest before turning back to the door.

Right when he was going to push it open, it started to slowly swing itself.

Bakura quickly hid himself in the shadows, eyes narrowing at the widening entrance. Who the hell was trapping the Palace Songbird down there?

As the person stepped into the light, revealing a curvy figure and blonde hair, Bakura grinned.

* * *

"Dammit..." Marik hissed, silently shutting another door before turning to his non-blood-related twin. "We've looked in every room in this wing; where the hell could she be?" Malik only shrugged.

Just as Marik was going to say something else, a panting Ryou appeared in between them. "Found her..." He gasped out, hands on his knees as he tried to grasp his breath once again.

"Calm down and breath slowly, Ryou. We don't need you collapsing on top of all of this." The servant sent the guard a pretty nasty glare. Marik made a mental note to tell Bakura that he was tainting the poor boy... not like he minded anyways, but still...

Ryou took in one last breath and stood up. "We found her and need to get Heba and Jono. Now." Marik sent Malik a look, who went off to get the last two servants, which thankfully didn't take long since they were still up discussing what to do.

Once everyone was assembled together, Ryou took the lead and lead all of them to the door where he left Bakura. The door was wide opened, which made concern blossom in Ryou, but he shook them off and went down the stairs, noting the darkness of it all.

Once they were at the bottom, they were greeted with a very strange sight...

* * *

As much as Bakura wanted to cut off her head (oh, that sounded so tempting right now), the ex-Thief King had to get Shiro first and get her to Atemu before anything bad happened... But, judging by the small drops he could see, something bad did happen.

He couldn't wait to see the bloodbath that would ensue because of the stupidity that was wrought upon here.

* * *

**_Shiro_ **

Steps... Who was coming down? My sight was fading in and out. I couldn't see. I groaned and tried lifting my head from the floor of the cage, but my back hurt too much.

Those would scar, I know they will. I don't think the others would be very happy...

I was glad for the coolness of the metal. I don't know where the princess got it, but she was able to fashion a cage out of the thing. It was probably the only thing making the pain bearable.

"Help..." I faintly called out. My weak voice only echoed back to me. Would the blood stop running from my back? There were still more scars now... I don't think Isis will be very happy about this, no, not at all.

Feet, clothed in white, stood before me now. One knee went down and I could see a dark-colored hand and that the person was male. White hair... "Help me..."

A growl and a squeak. The door was opening. I could feel hands pull on me, albeit gently, out of the cage. He tried being careful, but my back still hurt. Was I crying now?

"Bakura..."

"Hold on kid, we need to get you to Isis." His heat was comforting. I didn't bother moving, just let my head lay there on his chest.

"Bakura, what happened?!"

"Not now Ryou, we have to move! Heba, where's Atemu?"

Steps... I recognized these people...

I'm safe, safe, safe...

"Don't die on me, kid, you hear me?!"

Distant voices faded into black.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is nothing that Pharaoh Akhten can do for Shiro, and thus plans are made between Atemu's group. Finally, Mai's motives are revealed - will what she wish for come true, as Anzu remains blind to her true intentions?

Shiro has not woken up since she was brought up from the dungeon, bleeding and hanging onto Bakura with all her might. It took Marik, Malik, and Jono to get her off of him. Even then, Isis was not happy, not at all.

"I told you to keep an eye on her!" Jono and Heba flinched back from the angry Egyptian woman. Her eyes were flashing in fury while she paced. Thankfully, Ryou was not there to get a heart attack from all of the fear that Isis was happily placing on the young men before her. "And what do you do?! You lose sight of her!" She growled, still pacing.

"I swear I am surrounded by incompetent Egyptians..."

"Hey now, watch what you say!" Bakura growled out, looking over his shoulder to glare at the healer. The ex-Thief King had rarely left the little girl's side, wanting to be sure that she would be okay and to be one of the few familiar things that Shiro sees when she wakes up.

 _If_ she wakes up.

Bakura growled at himself for that thought even making itself known in his head. Dammit, she will survive, because...

He stopped and wondered why he cared so much, almost as much as if she was Ryou. That had him worried for himself more than anything, but he couldn't not convince himself that Shiro did not matter. Everyone had grown attached to the strange girl after about a week. She was loyal and quiet, doing what she was told and becoming a good friend to everyone, including Marik and Malik.

That in itself was an accomplishment that everyone both feared and admired. It was funny to Bakura most of all; Shiro had everyone wrapped around her little fingers unknowingly.

Heba watched as Bakura starred off into space, absently petting Shiro's hair. She looked pale, but much better than last night. He was just glad that his friend was not hurt anymore than she already was.

Jono sighed and stopped Isis's rant. "Alright, we get it, jeez! We are sorry and feeling guilty, ya know!" Isis scowled and glared at the blonde slave, but turned her back to them and checked on Shiro once again.

"Where is the Prince?" She asked, swatting away Bakura's hand and checking her temperature. Good, it was getting better.

"In a meeting with his father, Isis." Jono answered, fidgeting just a bit. "Along with Set, Marik, and Malik." Heba groaned and shook his head. Ra knows what in the world they could all be planning. Besides, the only one who knew who had hurt Shiro was sitting here in the medical room watching over Shiro.

It was a miracle in itself that Ryou was not able to pull Bakura from the young girl's side.

* * *

"Father, what are we to do about this?" Atemu asked, his fists clenched tightly underneath the table. His frustration was very easy to sense, however, since it was amplified with the anger of Malik and Marik in the room. Set was no better; Atemu thought he could hear his cousin grind his teeth across the room.

Akhtem could do no more than sigh and lay his head in his hands. "Nothing, my son, not until we can get evidence."

Atemu took a slow breath in and a deep breath out. Anger was trying to take a hold of him, and the young prince was having one hell of a time trying to keep it at bay.

Set stepped forward from his dark corner, saying, "and if we do have evidence? What would you do then?"

The pharaoh shot the young man a glare and replied with, "I will dictate what the laws allow me to do, which is not much." Atemu slumped down in his seat, finally burying his head in his hands. What was it with the laws not doing much for slaves?

The prince immediately reprimanded himself for thinking that Shiro was any type of slave. She was his best friend, and sometimes his sister! However, according to the laws, she was just a slave. Atemu hated technicalities, but it was glaring at him in the face.

"Besides, we can not just execute everyone. There are laws that we must pay attention to besides our own, my son." Atemu nodded, understanding, but not liking it. Akhtem rose and sighed, looking at his son with sad eyes, so much different from when he had gazed at Shiro many seasons earlier. Was it really that long ago?

He gestured for the four men in his room to rise and they did, bowing and thanking him for his council. "Go, and be careful; if your friend is as bad as she is, then there is no doubt in my mind that there are some dark forces to be had here." It was only implied, but all the same, Atemu feared for his father. If the princesses were willing to use Shiro as a bargaining chip against him, who knows what would happen to his father.

"Be careful, Father." Akhtem smiled then, a wry smile that promised many things to those who dared to hurt him or his family.

"Go on, join Shiro, but do not forget your lessons." He glared at Marik and Malik, seeing a sheepish grin cross their faces. " _All_ of you."

They bowed once more and left the room.

"So there is nothing we can fucking do?" Malik hissed, steps harsh and heavy on the ground below him.

Set huffed, his staff chinking the ground where it landed. "Not until we can find some way to by-pass the laws and get rid of these stupid princesses..." Malik glared at him, silently warning him about watching what he said in the palace. "Yes, yes, I got it! Do not worry about me." He smiled sardonically.

"Well, in any case," Atemu interrupted, eyebrows scrunched together as he thought of what to do next now that his father was, virtually, useless to them. "We just need to draw the perpetrators out into the open, get them to confess their crimes, and then I can see their heads lopped." Atemu ignored the slightly horrified look of Set and the proud ones on Marik and Malik's faces as he tilted his head in thought. "Or maybe I can throw them to the lions..."

Set groaned. "You have been with your guards far too long, Atemu, far too long."

* * *

Anzu only watched as her blonde friend raged, pacing the length of their conjoined room, her dress brushing against the floor. Mai turned again, a growl making her features twist darkly. Anzu knew that Mai was more than disgruntled, as the polite word was for it.

"Mai, you must calm down." She advised her friend, physically flinching at the stormy glare sent her way. If the brunette was honest with herself, she had never seen Mai this angry, this uncontrolled. Maybe it was time for her friend to also settle down with a partner...

"I can not keep calm, _princess_." Mai hissed, fixing her sleeves in irritation. "Our little songbird is gone, and now you don't have a bargaining chip to go and marry the Prince!" Anzu sighed, sadness worming its way into her heart.

Ever since they first met, Anzu had been enamored with Atemu's beauty, his willingness to cherish what was not normal, and his ability to brighten up a room simply by being there, though that might be attributed to him being the Prince of Egypt... Anzu shook the thoughts from her head and once again tried to console Mai.

"Mai, I do not think it will be a good idea to use someone against Atemu anyways. We would not have a happy marriage if we were to marry on such a base idea." Anzu raised a hand and stopped Mai's voice from saying anything. "Mai, we must do this my way, or not at all. Now, we must apologize for our actions before it gets to the Pharaoh." Anzu's brown eyes turned ice cold, making Mai stand still and take the glare. "Do you wish to be killed? Do you wish to start a war?"

Mai watched as Anzu stood and walked out of the room, her head held high.

The blonde scowled and turned, walking out onto her balcony. She faced the sunset and glared at its brightness. "Maybe I do, _princess_ , maybe I do."


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "What is it you want, child? What do you fight for?" Shiro fought against the darkness. "Remember, child of magic, you are mine, and mine alone."
> 
> Shiro awakens from her slumber, a force presenting itself to her before she awakens. Everyone is happy to see her awake, but what does this mean for the rest of the group, for Prince Atemu and everyone involved?

Shiro didn't want to wake up. The darkness was warm, and it let her sleep for however long she pleased. The sounds and voices were soothing, just slight murmurs that lulled her into a sense of security, of safety. Her back didn't hurt anymore, and her stone was smooth in her hands, a thumb running over it from habit. The young Egyptian girl was glad to be rid of that blonde monster, and she wished….

What did she wish for? Her mind was muddled and weighed down on her, and suddenly the thought of nice, comforting sleep came upon her.

Eyes narrowed, Shiro tried to wave off the darkness, but she couldn't see. It didn't alarm her, to tell the truth (she had more experience with this than any she should have in her entire life) but it still made her wary because she had a sense that this was somehow different, oh so very different.

Where was everybody? Was she still in that cage? What happened?

Her brain hurt from thinking so much. Shiro wanted some more sleep, but now that she noticed, there was this little voice that kept nagging at her, keeping her awake and jabbing at her consciousness. Shiro tried to speak, but nothing came out.

That certainly alarmed her.

Instinctively, Shiro whimpered, but not a sound was made. She curled in on herself, wondering why she was so alone, and why no one came for her.

No, no, that wasn't true. Her eyebrows furrowed as she tried to reach for her memories, but gods damn it all, they were not cooperating!

A fluttering of wings whispered by her, and something about the noise kicked started her mind.

Birds, there was something about birds, but the only birds that Shiro knew were in the palace were the pretentious peacocks that strutted around, and maybe an exotic colorful one on the occasion, though the young girl did not know the name of that one. Certainly, there were no black birds or….

Black birds, that was it. It was in a song wasn't it? Shiro's mind raced to figure out what song it was that had black birds – she knew many songs – and was frustrated to come upon another roadblock. At least she was closer to her goal though, and Shiro was proud of this fact. Still, that did not stop her growing frustration with herself, or her anger at her inability to remember anything that was useful.

Don't go back into that mindset, she told herself, that's an old mindset from the old master. Bakura taught you better than that!

Bakura…. Her head ached sharply, an image of a panicked face and gentle hands pulling her from a cold metal floor. The voices grew louder, and Shiro had the sudden thought that she knew those voices, she knew those people. Some of the voices were saying her name, both panicked and weakened, almost as if they were calling out to her, begging her to do something.

' _ **You need to get up, child, they are waiting for you.'**_

Shiro desperately attempted to get up from her position, but pain burst from her back, making tears grow from her eyes and an inability to move grow. She wanted to get up, she really did.

The voices were silent, and so was that soothing female one, the one that had the warmth of a fireplace and the fierceness of a warrior wrapped into one. There were no more noises around Shiro, and that made her panic just a bit more.

The darkness grew heavier, almost like a blanket, suffocating the young Egyptian, making it nigh impossible for her to move any further. Still, she fought, her limbs heavy and her brain making it so very hard to focus right now.

She needed to go back.

' _ **What is it you want, child?'**_

Her voice failed her again.

' _ **What do you fight for?'**_

Shiro's frustration grew, and suddenly she could see someone standing before her, a regal woman worthy of being a Pharoah's queen. Yet, her head was obscured from Shiro's line of sight. Was this the woman whom was speaking to her? The woman walked forward, gaudy jewelry around her neck glinting in the light, the clinking of a sphere on the ground echoing around Shiro.

She needed to answer her, Shiro knew she needed to.

As Shiro struggled, the darkness obscured her vision some more, threatening to swallow her whole. Instinctively, Shiro knew that her soul would be gone forever if this happened, and she was selfish enough to admit that she didn't want this to happen.

' _ **Answer me.'**_

Her voice came to her, a cry of rage and want and battle pouring from her lips. "I want to go HOME!"

Home was many things to Shiro – it was the voices of her friends laughing with her, it was the sound of her voice echoing back to her as she sang during her daily chores. Home was where she was happy, and the arms of her friends awaited her. Home was where Bakura, Heba, Atemu, and many others were, waiting for her. It was where she found peace, acceptance, love, and so many other things through those people, through those she called family and friends. She owed them a life debt, and she swore that this would not be the end of her.

Shiro fought through the darkness, trying to convey all she felt in that one sentence that she could get out.

' _ **Good.'**_

The woman leaned forward, and it struck Shiro that she was not looking at any ordinary beautiful woman, oh no. Her hair was black, sleek and shiny. Her eyes were the greenest of green, pupils slit to match the animalistic head on the shoulders of a beautiful Egyptian woman. A cat was looking at her, and yet it was not.

Bastet smiled at the young child before her, a bit of Sekhmet seeping through her being.

' _ **It is not your time as of yet, child.'**_

With a wave of her clawed hand, the darkness dissipated, and Shiro could move freely again, no longer restricted. Despite all she was taught, Shiro could not look away from the woman before her, awe in her features, and yet slight fear making her body tremble.

The cat-like goddess leaned closer, eyes conveying worlds and ideas that Shiro did not understand.

' _ **Remember, child of magic, you are mine, and mine alone.'**_

Her scepter clicked against an imaginary floor, and a wave of white surrounded Shiro, engulfing her body then her vision. Bastet was the last thing she saw, the determination of a warrior and the anger of a mother bleeding from her eyes.

' _ **You will always be mine.'**_

* * *

Bakura had yet to stir from Shiro's side, anger now twisting his face. He was tired of waiting for the little Princess to wake up – he needed her awake, and he needed her now. All this worry was making him sick.

The hand under his own twitched once, twice, then squeezed his own in a light caress.

Bakura's eyes shot towards Shiro's face, incessantly praying to the gods that Shiro was alive, please let her be alive, I need her, we all need her. Her face scrunched up, and a moan fell from her lip, her head moving a bit from side to side.

The chair toppled to the ground as Bakura stood up quickly, not taking his eyes off of her frail form. The noise alerted Isis, who dashed in from a side room in a panic, wondering what was wrong. She heard the noise and was by Bakura in a moment, worry and hope also lining her face.

"Please, _wahid saghir_ ," Bakura whispered, determined and encouraged by the small noises and movements his friend made. "Wake up, we need you."

It took a long while, where it looked like Shiro fought with herself, before her eyes opened, tired and wanting. One white eye and one black eye looked down at her hand, covered by a large male tan one, before following the arm up back to Bakura. The man was tense, waiting to see if this was truly who he was waiting for. It would not be the first time that the gods played a cruel joke on him.

"Bakura…." Her voice was hoarse, scratchy from disuse and possibly singing so much. Shiro's other hand came up, reaching for his cheek. It hurt her, but she was determined to reach him either way. His cheek was warm, and Shiro smiled, glad to find that she was back in the real world. "I missed you so much…"

Shiro found herself gathered in his arms, faced pushed into white cloth as he held her close, relief flooding from his body. Her body, aching and hurting as it was, hugged him back, safe and sound.

"I'm home…" She whispered, tears coming out and her body curling into him. "I'm home…"

* * *

Atemu walked through the doorway, hope carved into his eyes, followed by his cousin and friends. Tense shoulders fell as relief replaced the worry, seeing the young Egyptian girl being checked upon by Isis like she was a fragile kitten. Bakura was there, with Ryou shoved into his arms as they both were happy to get through some of the worst days they have ever come across.

Shiro looked up at Atemu and smiled, a little tired even though she just woke up from a deep sleep.

Heba and Jono pushed the prince aside and promptly hugged the girl, Heba wailing his little heart out while Jono quietly cried into her shoulder. Shiro soothed them, hugging the both of them the best she could, her own tears coming out of her mismatched eyes to meet them.

Set quietly sighed, leaning against the doorway, allowing the final two males to bum rush through the door, happy exclamations in their voices as they joined the now impromptu group hug. Malik and Marik were otherwise silent, but the grins on their faces spoke for them otherwise.

Shiro relaxed in their embraces, paying no heed to the berating that was coming from Isis.

"I'm home…." She muttered once again, happy and elated and a whole other host of emotions swelling within her stomach. "I'm home."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Language note: wahid saghir (as used in Google translation because I have nothing else) means 'little one' in Arabic, so hopefully that's correct? If it's not, please feel free to tell me and I'll update it as soon as possible :D
> 
> Also, several chapters in less than 30 minutes? I really need to get a consistent update system going xP I won't be updating this one for a bit, so enjoy the chapters you have been given! This will pick up a bit in the next one :D


End file.
